Forward genetics has been enormously empowered by the ability to rapidly identify mutations responsible for phenotype when they occur on a defined, homozygous genetic background. This situation applies in model organisms such as inbred mice and drosophila, for which reference sequences also exist. Core B is dedicated to the identification of ENU- and EMS-induced mutations in these species. The